


How The Man Of Blood Happened To Fall In Love

by Texeoghea



Series: JC And JB's Adventures In Hell [6]
Category: Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics), DCU, Justice League Dark (Comics), The Demon (DCU Comics)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Demon Sex, Developing Relationship, Everything Goes Okay For Once Because I Can't Write Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Mind Sex, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Queer Platonic Partners, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, Wet Dream, aint that just the way with us writers tho, enjoy, i can't rhyme for shit so etrigan can't either, like half of this is porn i don't know how else to tell you that, messy sex, y'all know what the fuck is up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texeoghea/pseuds/Texeoghea
Summary: Jason has some dreams of questionable taste. John has some questionable solutions, but for once, his ideas actually work out. Etrigan thinks the whole thing is bloody hilarious.





	How The Man Of Blood Happened To Fall In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Lord help me, i'm back on my bullshit

“Jason…” A husky voice growled, low, almost a snarl. Darkness and heat surrounded Jason’s body. His head was lolled back, but he couldn’t muster the energy to lift it, and closed his eyes instead. Panted breaths and small whimpers escaped his mouth as clawed hands slid over his skin. “Jason…” The voice sounded again, and Jason simply whimpered in response. The tips of the claws teased over his hips, sliding up his stomach, over his panting chest- then the hands separated. One dipped back down his body, while the other wrapped snugly around his neck. The voice groaned his name again as both hands squeezed, and Jason gurgled desperately-

He shot out of bed, gasping for breath. His face flushed red-hot at the dream, and he was mortified of the betrayal of his own body against him. He felt Etrigan still sleeping, or idle; whichever he called it, he wasn’t paying attention to his host. Jason took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair. This wasn’t the first time he’d had a dream like this, and it was beginning to get to him. Anxiety flooded him, both because he couldn’t be sure this wasn’t some new prank the demon was pulling, and more so, because he wasn’t entirely adverse to them. The dream shifted in his mind, and his face flushed again. He flopped back down on the bed, knowing full well he wouldn’t get any more sleep that night, and thought deeply until daylight.

Etrigan- and all demons- did dream, contrary to popular belief. They rarely needed to sleep, as the hellfire burning within them kept them tireless for centuries, but there were times when even they needed a nap. Etrigan himself had grown accustomed to the circadian rhythm of his host; he used to take advantage of it, making Jason stay awake for days until he passed out from exhaustion, then taking over his body and blowing off steam on the nearest town. Jason was never to blame for the bloody massacres- at least not after the first few centuries. Now, however, with their new agreement, Etrigan simply curled deeper in the back of Jason’s mind he sat in and watched while the man slept. Jason had originally been close to Etrigan, the two sharing a bond made in blood and hate, killing in the name of the Lightbringer. Slaughter upon slaughter had followed in their wake, with Jason walking out of battlefields unscathed among the corpses, flames licking at his coat… then Jason decided that having a moral code was more his style. Etrigan hated that choice with all his being; Jason would have made a fantastic demon.

Etrigan, when he did sleep, usually had dreams of the fantastic carnage he and his host had wreaked, fire and destruction everywhere, ripping apart knights and civilians alike with his claws. Slowly, however, his dreams had shifted. Now, amidst the flames, his claws did not rend, but caressed, tugging and pulling and pushing at Jason, biting and scratching and yanking his hair as the man leaned into his touch and moaned, whimpered, begged for more. Blasphemy in hellfire suited Etrigan just fine, but the subject of his dream-self’s affections disturbed him. In one such dream, Jason gave a shuddering cry and arched his back, gazing at Etrigan with lust-filled eyes as the Demon’s claws brought him to orgasm. Etrigan pondered the meaning of this when he awoke. A brute he may seem, but he was clever under his viciousness. If Jason noticed him being quieter than usual, he didn’t say anything.

Indeed, the two had very conflicting emotions about these dreams. What caused Jason to take action, however, was one of his friends.

“Musta been some dream, mate,” John had laughed when Jason had jolted awake, quite a while after the first time. Jason’s face flushed brightly, which made John laugh more. “Wh- I-“ Jason sputtered indignantly. The mortification caused Etrigan to stir, interested in whatever was distressing his host. John sighed and sat down gingerly next to Jason, only clad in his shorts and coat. The careful action gave Jason a small sense of satisfaction for ravishing the man so well, but it was quickly drowned out by the embarrassment of being called out. John sighed. “I’d ask if I was really that good of a shag, but I get the feeling that your dream wasn’t about good ol’ Johnny, now was it?” He didn’t seem particularly mad about that. Jason had been seeing John on-and-off for about a month, and he was the first lover that Etrigan hadn’t run off for fun. In fact, the demon liked John, going so far as to give him a kiss when he was out- as he had done to all the friends Jason had that he approved of, and which John had only struggled a little in. The truth was, Jason _liked_ John. He was annoying at times, but he was one of the only people brave enough to say their piece to Jason without hesitating or holding back. He wasn’t scared of Jason, and Jason liked it. It was refreshing to be treated as an equal, and once John started flirting, Jason found himself flirting back. The first time they’d shagged was messy, as they were both more than a little tipsy, and it took Jason 10 minutes to find his shirt, but he didn’t regret it. He wasn’t sure if he was in love with the man, but he was certainly more tolerable than most people Jason had tried, and he was someone Jason could actually talk to. Whatever they had, Jason liked it.

Now, as John sat in front of him, a curious smirk on his face, words just tumbled out of Jason’s mouth. It had been so long since he could confide in someone. He told John about the dreams, and then the rest of the story just followed like a waterfall that he couldn’t stop. And John listened. He sat there while Jason ranted and raved about a century or so of his life, with interest sparkling in his eyes. And when Jason was done, he sat back, nodded, and said, “Well, have you tried talkin’ to him about it?” Jason started to speak, but then stopped. “...No,” he said sheepishly. John made a gesture with his hand. “Well, I'm not a bloke you should typically take advice from, but all the same, start there. Maybe it’ll sort itself out.” He leaned forwards and claimed a kiss from Jason’s lips, then hopped out of bed to grab his clothes. “Tell me if it works later, ‘K?” He chirped as he walked out of the room. Jason sighed as the door closed.

“ ** _Perhaps he’s right, though I’m loath to admit,_** ” Etrigan growled softly. Jason jumped. “How long have you been listening?” He shrieked indignantly. “ ** _Long enough. His advice- maybe we should follow it._** ” Etrigan replied easily. _Oh my god he heard all of that didn’t he,_ Jason screamed internally. _I’m such an idiot, oh my god._ Etrigan sighed at him. “ ** _Stop the melodramatics, man. Let’s talk this out- if we can._** ” Jason rubbed his face and decided that his life was already weird enough. “Okay. Fine. Let’s do this.” He threw his hands up into the air. “I’ve been having wet dreams about you strangling me. I’m pretty sure you’re making that happen anyways, but oh well, I guess! How do you feel about that, Etrigan? Does that make your teeth grind? What do you even want from me anymore?” He cried, shouting at the ceiling. Etrigan growled. “ ** _Watch your tone, I’d advise, you may find it very wise. As for myself, I’m in the same spot- a similar dream, I’ve had quite a lot. Wet dreams though they may be, but boy, they sure felt real to me_** **!** ” His words took a moment to process in Jason’s head, and then his face flushed. “Wait, you mean-”

“ ** _If you want me to describe them, this I will happily do, though I must say, that’s kinky, Jason, even for you._** ” Hearing the demon say his name made Jason uncomfortable after his most recent experience. He shuddered, but why be a prude now? He, for better or worse, did what John would do, and went for it. “Yeah, actually. Do that. I wanna see if there’s any parallels.” His words seemed to shock the demon, as there was no reply for many moments. Then Jason’s vision faded quickly to black, and he fell back onto the bed before he could react, fully unconscious.

 Jason awoke in a place familiar to his eyes; the strange place in his mind where the demon lurked. There were no walls, just darkness all around. The floor was impossibly darker, a visible platform in the incomprehensible void. Behind Jason, Etrigan crouched, face scrunched up, pondering. Jason always forgot how big he was. “...Hey,” he waved awkwardly. Etrigan narrowed his eyes and growled, standing. He was a solid two feet taller than Jason, and twice as big as the man everywhere else- his body dwarfed Jason’s own. He stalked closer to Jason, frown twisting into a grin. “ **I’ve had an idea, dear beloved Jason, though it may not be one you like- but follow it through and I promise you a bountiful delight.** ” He struck a pose, one hand on his chest and the other extended to Jason. The man gave him an unimpressed look. “What’s your epiphanous idea?” He asked dryly. Etrigan blinked, then smirked. “ **Your clever wit always astounds, as does your confidence in inquiry. But to answer you, to your soul I am bound- so I only ask… trust me?** ” Jason didn’t feel like pointing out that none of that technically rhymed. “Trusting you would be the worst mistake of my life.” He replied instead. Etrigan pouted at him, and Jason sighed. “Fine, but break our deal and I’m exorcising you, got it?” He said, raising his eyebrows and taking Etrigan’s hand.

The demon immediately spun him like a ballroom dancer, then dipped him deeply. Jason sputtered indignantly as he was tossed about like a doll. “Hey! What’s the big-” he cut himself off with a gasp as Etrigan pulled him up snugly against his chest, their faces inches apart. “ **The idea, my dear,** ” The demon growled, “ **Is to quell your fear of the unknown in which you swim- you have the subject of your desires. What shall you do with him?** ” Jason was too busy blushing to respond. Etrigan purred at the sight. “ **If I were you, I know what I’d do,** ” he growled lowly. Jason swallowed and tried to remember how to breathe. “A-and what would that be, exactly?” He asked, feeling stupidly brave. Etrigan grinned, his hand sliding from Jason’s back to his rump, squeezing before lifting the man up. Jason yelped as he was manhandled, instinctively wrapping his legs around Etrigan’s middle to keep himself upright. “What do you think you’re _doing_ , you incontinent, flap-eared abomination?” He squeaked. Etrigan grinned at him, showing off his wicked teeth, and then pulled him in for a kiss.

Jason, for his part, tried to restrain himself. He truly did. But with Etrigan’s hands dancing expertly over his form, it’s really just a wonder he held out as long as he did. Soon, despite his best efforts, he was a moaning mess in the demon’s lap, as Etrigan kissed, bit, and caressed him. The demon would sink his teeth into Jason’s neck, and the man would just moan as he lapped up the blood. He’d rake his claws down the man’s back, and he’d whimper for more. And when Etrigan pressed his palm against the tent in Jason’s boxers, he might has well have simply killed the man then and there. “Oh, fuck, please,” He whispered, head lolling back. Etrigan took that as an invitation, licking his jugular and scraping his fangs against the skin. Jason’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, and Etrigan tried to catch it with his teeth. One of his hands slid up into the man’s hair to pull him farther back, and Jason groaned and obeyed. He leaned back and let the demon ravish him, letting Etrigan simply rip is boxers off, watching as the demon slid down his body and licked his cock like a kitten at a saucer of milk before taking it into his mouth. He melted against the strange ground and closed his eyes, panting as blasphemous pleasure washed over him. “More, please, please, more,” He moaned, hips arching up into the demon’s mouth. Etrigan purred and dug his claws into Jason’s thighs, pinning him down. He moved his mouth expertly, and Jason could only grip his horns and scream his ecstasy as he was washed away by the flood of intoxicating euphoria. Somewhere Jason wondered how he was feeling anything when he was deep in his mind, but quickly decided that it was some spell the demon was casting and that he had much more important things to think about. By the time he hit orgasm, all he could give was a quiet squeal, limp against the floor and panting. Etrigan looked elated and hungry as he rose to his knees, swallowing Jason’s seed and looking at the man like he was a bountiful feast presented after a glorious and bloody battle. “I’m guessing,” Jason panted breathlessly, his voice rough, “That you aren’t satisfied.” Indeed, the demon himself had yet to be touched, his own aching need obvious in his leotard. The sight of it had Jason’s mouth going dry, and Etrigan grinned. “ **Sated yet I shall be,** ” he growled lowly. “ **Now, sweet thing, get on your knees for me.** ”

Jason decided he had _so_ much to thank John for when he returned to his body, whenever that was.

-

“What the absolute hell happened to you?” John asked a week later after showing up on Jason’s doorstep with a box of donuts. He was unannounced, as usual, and Jason simply let him in, as usual. “What do you mean?” Jason asked as he closed his door and followed the englishman inside. “You’re grinning like- like-” John searched for a metaphor. “Like the cat that got the phoenix, or the _cream of the century,_ ” he finally stated. Jason shrugged. “I don’t know what you mean,” he said simply. John raised a knowing eyebrow. “You followed my advice, eh?” He nudged Jason with his elbow, grinning playfully. “Well, how’d it go?” John flopped down in a seat (after making sure Harry wasn’t in it, of course), pulling a donut out of the box. “I want _all_ the juicy details.” Jason rolled his eyes. Etrigan laughed, deep and full, at John’s antics, and it echoed slightly in Jason’s head. Affection rolled of the two of them in waves, and Jason couldn’t help the smile on his face as he settled on the couch. “Alright, alright, but pass those here,” he said, reaching for the box. “Ah, ah,” John said, voice muffled by the treat in his mouth, pulling the box out of Jason’s reach. “No Dunkin’ Donuts until you’ve said a paragraph. Five sentences, one treat. Go.” Jason laughed, blushed, and began, “Well, okay. It started pretty much as soon as you left…”

“Ooh, you couldn’t even wait, eh?” John interjected, grinning. Jason shushed him and continued. “Etrigan said that we should follow your advice, and I told him he was an idiot, even though I agreed with him, because it’s fun to get on his nerves.” John nodded along, chewing thoughtfully. “So, after some admittedly embarrassing floundering on my part and some admittedly smooth lines on his, we…” Jason’s face heated up, and John cackled. “NO!” He cried. “You _didn’t_! I was joking about the juicy details-” he looked beyond delighted. “Sex on the first date? You scoundrel, Jason, you!” Jason buried his face in his hands as John and Etrigan cackled like madmen. Etrigan shoved his way forwards, and Jason’s eyes grew red as he took over for a moment. “If he won’t finish the tale, then I shall,” He declared, grinning. “Not only did we have sex, Johnny dear, but by the time I was through with him, his voice was thoroughly gone. Not even a chirp. He couldn’t move for at least an hour, and didn’t anyways for an hour after that.” he didn’t bother to rhyme, too delighted in teasing his host and encouraging John, who howled with laughter. _These two are a horrible influence on eachother,_ Jason muttered to himself. Etrigan lunged forwards and grabbed a donut out of the box. “Oy!” John cried indignantly. Etrigan leaned back on the couch. “That was five lines, now the prize is mine!” he laughed, shoving the entire thing into his mouth. “That doesn’t count, it wasn’t all you!” John whined. Etrigan smirked at him and swallowed the treat without chewing. “Oh, hell, you’re disgusting. Did you even taste the thing?” John scoffed, pushing Jatrigan’s legs off the couch and sitting next to him. Etrigan sat up and pulled John into his lap, smiling pleasantly and with far too much teeth. “All’s fair in love and war, amour,” He hummed. “Okay, one, you are absolutely bloody terrible at rhyming. I'm talking a serious F. Two, there is no war, just love in this house. And it’s gay as fuck.” John leaned against the man. “Now, do I get to have a turn with the granite demon, or is that a treat for Jason only?” Etrigan tilted his head, eyes gazing far away. **_What do you say, O handsome host of mine?_ ** He asked inwardly, polite for once. Jason thought it over. _I…_ he wasn’t sure. _I like him a lot,_ he decided. **_And so do I,_ ** Etrigan replied. _If he wants- if he wants both of us, then he can have us. If he’s just after one, then he’ll have to wait. I don’t know if- I don’t know if I could handle that right now. Everything is happening much faster than I’m used to._ Jason stuttered quietly. John was watching Etrigan’s face silently, waiting for an answer and expecting rejection. Etrigan turned his eyes back to him, and answered the silent question by kissing him. It was sweet, gentle, more a peck than anything, with plenty of room for John to get away, but he simply leaned into it. Pulling away after a moment, John asked, “Is that a yes? Or a maybe? I can’t tell with you.”

“If you want us both, that’s what you’ll get. If you want just one, you’ll have to wait a little bit,” Etrigan replied. John put his hands on Etrigan-Jason- _someone’s_ cheeks, and said quietly, “Of course I want both of you.” Then, louder and lighter, “I’ll take all I can get. I’m a selfish son of a bitch, after all.” Etrigan chuckled and pulled John down again.

 _Yeah,_  Jason thought. _This is going to be okay._

**Author's Note:**

> I ain't even sorry. This is seven and a half pages long. This is the longest thing I have ever written in my life. It's longer than any paper i've written for my honors or AP classes. I don't know whether to be ashamed or proud.


End file.
